Mallow (anime)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mallow |jname=マオ |tmname=Mao |image=Mallow SM.png |size=175px |caption=Art from the |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Green |hair=Green |hometown=Hau'oli City |region=Alola |relatives=Abe (father), unnamed mother (deceased), Ulu (older brother), grandfather |trainer=yes |trainerclass= |game=counterpart |counterpart=Mallow |leader=no |specialist=yes |type= types |team=yes |teamname=Aether Foundation |teamrank=Ultra Guardian |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=SM001 |epname=Alola to New Adventure! |enva=Jessica Paquet |java=Reina Ueda }} Mallow (Japanese: マオ Mao) is a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island and one of . She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!. History Pre-series Mallow lives with her father Abe at their family restaurant, while her brother Ulu is out on a cooking . As a toddler, Mallow had a walk with her mother in a forest on Melemele Island after her mother had just gotten out of a hospital for an unspecified illness. During the walk, they encountered a , which Mallow found very cute. As such, her mother it and gave it to her as a . Instantly, they became friends and partners. However, her mother was soon forced to return to the hospital. Mallow eventually grew tired of her mother's endless apologies about her condition and yelled that she hated her, before running away. Soon after, Mallow's mother passed away due to her illness. Sometime later, Mallow met and befriended her after they had an adventure in a forest and met a resident , which was eventually nicknamed . Years later, Mallow received a cookbook from Ulu with recipes of various dishes, which he found from old manuscripts while traveling. Mallow debuted in Alola to New Adventure!, where she was riding a Ride with her classmates Lana and at the Pokémon School. She accidentally ran over when he stumbled upon the school and, mistaking him for a new student, introduced him as such to her principal, Samson Oak. After the misunderstanding was cleared up, she decided to show Ash around the campus, introducing him to her teacher, , along the way. She then witnessed Ash join in a scuffle against some s, and was amazed by his and 's battle skills. Shortly after the battle, Ash saw the guardian deity in the sky, but it flew off before Mallow and the other students could see it. In A Seasoned Search!, she revealed that her top goal was to make the Aina's Kitchen the best in the world. In order to accomplish this, she had to recreate a special recipe to attract more customers, but the key ingredient, Yellow Nectar, was out of season. After unsuccessfully using Pikachu's as a substitute, she set off in search of an to help find the Yellow Nectar. During a fight with , who tried to steal the Yellow Nectar, Bounsweet evolved into , and she successfully recreated the secret recipe. In Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, Mallow had enough of being overworked by her father at the Kitchen, and ran away. She tripped on a rock and fell down a hill, injuring her knee. She was later found by an , who helped her recover. Later, when captured her Steenee, Oranguru helped save her just as Abe and her friends arrived. As Abe recognized the Oranguru from his past, Mallow reconciled with him and returned home. From Family Determination! to 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight!, Mallow was among those who helped and in their mission to rescue their mother Lusamine after Lusamine was kidnapped by the Ultra Beast . In Ultra Deep Sea, her Steenee, along with Ash's Litten and , and Lana and Sophocles's Pokémon, fought and overcame Lusamine's , , and , which were under Nihilego's control. The battle ended when Ash and Pikachu performed to defeat Nihilego, freeing Lusamine from its grasp. In The Professors' New Adventure!, Mallow attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet. During the post-nuptials, Lusamine asked Mallow and her classmates to join the Ultra Guardians, a task force dedicated to dealing with any upcoming Ultra Beast incidents, which they accepted. As a part of the Ultra Guardians, Mallow and her Pokémon have been critical to the success of the group's missions. In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Mallow and her classmates were given their first task, capturing a that emerged from an Ultra Wormhole onto Melemele Island and began causing havoc. In Sours for the Sweet!, Mallow prepared to enter the Alola Bread Festival‎‎ with her father. Due to Abe's back problems, he couldn't enter, but Mallow was saved by the arrival of her brother, Ulu. Together, they entered the competition, but an incident led to Ulu accidentally losing the Berries they were going to use to a Snorlax. With the assistance of her friends and Steenee, Mallow successfully made sweet bread without the Berries, successfully winning the competition. However, by that point, Ulu had left to go on another journey. In All They Want to Do is Dance Dance!, Mallow and Steenee started practicing for a Pokémon dance in class. When the day of the dance came, Mallow and the others were captured by Team Rocket, except for Steenee, who was doing some last-minute practicing. Mallow witnessed Steenee learn and subsequently evolve into Tsareena. Thanks to Tsareena, the group was freed and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over the Alola region, causing all of the adults in Alola to lose their energy and motivation. The next day, Mallow and her classmates embarked on their fifth mission, to investigate the situation at the Altar of the Sunne. Shortly after arriving, Lusamine revealed that Gladion would be joining them as a new member. In order to disperse the clouds, Lana, Kiawe, Ash, and Gladion combined their Z-Power to fuel a device that successfully made the clouds disappear, but they uncovered a hidden Ultra Wormhole in the process. Afterwards, Lusamine took the Ultra Guardians into the ruins, where she showed them a mural depicting the " ". Before they could translate the mural, the Ultra Guardians were forced to return outside, where they found the wormhole increasing in size. At that moment, a emerged from the wormhole with a chasing after it. The group was eventually able to solve the unfolding crisis in Securing the Future!, where they, their Pokémon, Lunala, 's friends, and everyone else back in Alola shared their Z-Power with Necrozma, causing it to release Nebby. After Ash and Gladion used Nebby and Lunala to replenish Necrozma's strength to revert it back to its , it restored Poipole's home world back to its original state. Afterwards, the Ultra Guardians, Nebby, and Lunala traveled back to Alola through the Ultra Wormhole. ]] In That's Some Spicy Island Research!, Mallow and her classmates arrived on Poni Island for their individual research projects for school. Her research project was to focused on how to make -based dishes. In Run, Heroes, Run!, Mallow succeeded in making the radish-based dishes. She eventually brought them to Hapu for her to taste. In Memories in the Mist!, Mallow became depressed after learning of 's ability to reunite people with the souls of the deceased. After being comforted by Lana, Mallow admitted she didn't want to see her mother, as she felt guilty about declaring her hatred of her shortly before she passed away. Later, at Hapu's house, Tapu Fini filled the area with mist, causing Mallow to get separated from the others. Mallow was visited by the spirit of her mother, and promptly apologized to her for her past actions. After the mist cleared and her mother's spirit faded away, Mallow encountered a wild , which had been attracted to the feelings of gratitude Mallow expressed during her apology, and decided to take it in until it was time for it to fly off. In SM121, Mallow visited Oranguru at its forest café to get some Big Mushrooms for her family's restaurant. After learning that Pokémon visited the café in addition to humans, Mallow decided to help Oranguru serve customers and lessen its workload. One of the customers was , who she fed with a burger made from Poni Island radishes. Tapu Koko enjoyed its meal and gave Mallow a Grassium Z as a reward before leaving. As thanks for helping it, Oranguru gave Mallow the Big Mushrooms she wanted, as well as a worn-out Z-Ring. Later, Mallow returned home and had her new Z-Ring repaired by Olivia, making her the final member of Professor Kukui's class to receive a Z-Ring. Character Mallow is an upbeat and friendly girl who gets along well with her classmates at the Pokémon School. She admits herself to be so energetic that she sometimes misses important details and jumps to the wrong conclusions. She is shown to have a firm sense of right and wrong, such as her distaste for Team Skull's bullying of other students. Much like , , and , she is also a talented cook for both people and Pokémon, and as such is a self-proclaimed poster girl at her family's restaurant, Aina's Kitchen. Mallow is shown to be very good friends with . This was demonstrated in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, when she completed her chores early and headed over to see how she was getting on with the ; in Getting to Know You!, when she dragged Ash along to see how she and Snowy were getting along; and in Lulled to La-La Land!, when she defended Lillie after accused her of being the culprit for making everyone hungry. Mallow is also supportive of her best friend . This was demonstrated in They Might Not Be Giants!, when she showed up to watch how 's balloons were doing and explained to Rotom why Lana was acting the way she was whenever she was separated from Popplio. This was seen again in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!, when she showed up to watch how her and Popplio perform . Mallow is a fan of Pokémon, as evident in Alola, Kanto!, when she excitedly greeted a and two and called them cute. Mallow has shown to be secretive of what had happened to her mother, as shown in Alolan Open House!, where she lied about both of her parents being busy and in Night of a Thousand Poses! where she talked about Sima, when her other classmates talked about their own mothers. In Memories in the Mist!, it was revealed that she harbors deep regret for snapping at her mother shortly before her mother passed away from an illness. It is also shown that Mallow only speaks to Lana about her mother's death. At the end of the episode, Mallow overcomes her guilt when she is briefly reunited with her mother's spirit in 's mist. Pokémon On hand Traveling with Ride Pokémon around Pokémon School in a race with and which ended when unknowingly crossed the racetrack. None of Tauros's moves are known.}} around Melemele Island. None of Lapras's moves are known.}} to hunt for treasure around Akala Island. None of Stoutland's moves are known.}} is Mallow's personal Ultra Guardian Ride Pokémon. Flygon's known moves are and .}} to get from Melemele Island to Treasure Island. None of Mantine's moves are known.}} Temporary to use on her stew.}} tasked everyone with switching their partner Pokémon with somebody else and Mallow was given .}} Befriended Mallow first encountered an when she ran away from home after it saved her when she was injured during a fall. Oranguru later rescued from . When Abe found her, he recognized Oranguru as the one who he befriended in his youth.}} Grandpa Forest (Japanese: のおじいちゃん Grandpa Forest) is a that Mallow and met when they were young. Years later, they met Drampa again after hearing about Harper and Sarah's encounter with it.}} Achievements Alola trials This listing is of the Mallow has cleared in the Alola region: * Oranguru's Café trial (SM121; received the Grassium Z) Pokémon competitions Mallow has competed in the following : * Pokémon Pancake Race - Disqualified (Racing to a Big Event!) * Alola Bread Festival - Winner (with Ulu; Sours for the Sweet!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=上田麗奈 Reina Ueda |en=Jessica Paquet |cs=Adéla Nováková |el=Μελίνα Κατσακούλη Melina Katsakouli |da=Sophie Marie Jeppesen |fi=Yasmine Yamajako |it=Sabrina Bonfitto |pl=Aleksandra Kowalicka |pt_br=Hannah Buttel |fr=Ludivine Deworst |es_eu=Carmen López Pascual |es_la=Araceli Romero |th=ธันวา ภักดีอำนาจ Thanwa Pakdeeamnat |vi=Huỳnh Thị Thu Hiền }} Trivia * Mallow's schoolbag is based on the Forage Bag, an item her game counterpart hands out in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon * Mallow is the only female main character to have a known dead relative. ** She is also the only main character with a confirmed dead parent. * Mallow is the last of to obtain a Z-Crystal and a Z-Ring. Names Related articles * Mallow * * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Ash's friends Category:Grass-type Trainers Category:Ultra Guardians Category:Trainers with Z-Rings de:Maho#Im Anime es:Mallow/Lulú fr:Barbara (dessin animé) it:Ibis (anime) ja:マオ (アニメ) zh:瑪奧（動畫）